When I'm With You Everything's Okay
by Hermione-G-Weasley
Summary: Rated R for future sexual scenes. A post-Hogwarts Ron and Hermione find themselves dealing with something wonderfully exciting.


A/N: Well, this is the first chapter in my new fic, and after you read this, you might think that there is no plot, but trust me there is! This is just a cutesy little opener that I wanted to write. It's post-Hogwarts, and Hermione and Ron are both twenty-one. Please leave feedback if you'd like to see more!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I could only DREAM about owning something as wonderful as the Harry Potter franchise...  
  
********************************  
  
Hermione Granger opened the door to her Muggle flat and glanced around quickly. The hall light was on, and she could hear her television playing from the bedroom. She rolled her eyes as she entered her kitchen, and her gaze fell on several dirty dishes in the sink and an open carton of milk on her counter.  
  
"Ronald Phillip Weasley!" she shouted loudly. She heard footsteps immediately pounding down the hallway, and a tall redheaded man suddenly appeared in the doorway of the kitchen.  
  
"Whoa," he breathed dramatically, "full name usage... I must be in huge trouble."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes as she slung her head in the direction of the mess that had once passed as a kitchen.  
  
Ron looked behind her and then met his gaze rather sheepishly. "Oh, sorry 'bout that... I was hungry." He gave her his most pitiful look.  
  
"Obviously," she said sarcastically.  
  
"Ah, come on, Mione," he whined, "don't be like that. I promise I'll clean it up." He grinned at her, and she found herself returning the amusement at his childishness.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Oh, yes, you most definitely will."  
  
Ron just continued to grin at her before leaning down and capturing her lips under his in a quick, deep kiss. He pulled back and said, "I've been waiting all day to do that."  
  
She grinned back at him. "Well, why don't you do it again then?"  
  
Ron didn't need to be asked twice. He quickly leaned back down for a longer kiss, allowing his lips to probe her own open a bit and slipping his tongue into her waiting mouth. When he decided that taking a breath might be a good idea, he pulled away from her, speechless.  
  
"So, what are you doing here?" she asked smiling at his lack of words.  
  
"Oh," Ron frowned. "Harry was in his room screwing Ginny again, so I apparated over here to get away from it."  
  
Hermione laughed as she turned to wash her hands in the now full sink. "You make it sound so dirty."  
  
"It is dirty!" Ron said adamantly. "It's nasty and weird and... and it's just wrong!"  
  
Hermione finished drying her hands on a dishtowel and turned back to look at him. "Is it dirty when we do it, Ron?" she queried.  
  
Ron appeared thoughtful. "Well, sometimes... But I kinda like that kinky stuff, you know?" he teased.  
  
Hermione playfully hit him in between her fits of laughter. "Oh, shut up, you."  
  
Ron laughed. "But seriously, it's a completely different situation. You, my dear, are not Harry's baby sister."  
  
"Baby?" Hermione rolled her eyes. "Ron, she is twenty, you know? She's not five years old anymore."  
  
"No," mused Ron, "but I remember when she was."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes again. "Yes, because you were all of five years and eleven months at the time..."  
  
"Just trust me. It's dirty," he added.  
  
"Well, anyway," continued Hermione, "I'm almost like Harry's sister, so what about that?"  
  
Ron shook his head quickly. "No, no, no. Because you're just as much almost my sister as you are Harry's, and that is a thought I do not want to think." He shuddered slightly, causing his girlfriend to giggle.  
  
"Oh, no?" She raised her eyebrows. "And why not?"  
  
"Because," a sly smile covered his lips, "if you were my sister, I would never get any of that kinky stuff, now would I?"  
  
She fought the urge to laugh. "You may not get any anyway if you don't clean up this mess."  
  
Ron looked at her bewildered. "Would you seriously do that to me?"  
  
She shrugged nonchalantly. "Oh, I'm sure I could manage."  
  
He looked at her skeptically. "Sure, Mione. I bet you could," he said rather sarcastically.  
  
She just laughed. "Okay, so maybe I couldn't manage for too long, but you, Mr. Weasley would be much worse off than I am. After all, I could always go to Harry to fulfill my needs," she teased. "Who do you have to go to? Ginny?"  
  
Ron suddenly looked as though he were going to throw up. "That is the nastiest thing I have ever heard, Hermione." He raised an eyebrow at her, "And anyway, what makes you think that I couldn't go to Harry to fulfill my needs?" He was teasing her, of course.  
  
Now, it was Hermione's turn to look as if she wanted to throw up. "And that is the nastiest thing I have ever heard!"   
  
"What?" Ron feigned astonishment. "You don't think Harry would find me attractive?"  
  
"No, but what I do think is that I need a new boyfriend," she said before turning to walk haughtily past him to her bedroom.  
  
She heard Ron laughing from the kitchen as she entered her room and neatly hung her jacket on the hook behind her door. Her television was on; obviously Ron didn't care that living in the Muggle world meant paying electric bills. She switched it off just as she felt a pair of arms encircle her waist from behind. And just as she was about to turn around and stare at the owner of the arms, she felt a pair of lips slide down her neck.  
  
"What? I look better than Harry now?" she teased, her back still toward him.  
  
"Oh, you have no idea just how much better," Ron breathed into her ear. "And your skin tastes better, too."  
  
Hermione whipped around and stared at her boyfriend with raised eyebrows and huge eyes.  
  
Ron just laughed at her expression. "What? I licked the inside of his hand once when we were thirteen."  
  
Hermione still stared at him silently with widened eyes, her expression of shock unchanging.  
  
Ron laughed again and finished his explanation. "We were talking to Dean and Seamus and Neville one night, and I started to let it slip that Harry was fancying Cho, so he slapped his hand over my mouth and wouldn't let go. And I licked him." He grinned. "He let go after that."  
  
Now it was Hermione's turn to chuckle. "Well, I can't tell you how glad I am that you have a logical explanation. I was a bit worried there for a second..."  
  
Ron rolled his eyes as he sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled her into his lap. "I need to go home soon because I have a ton of work left to do, but I don't want to go back there while Harry and Ginny are... busy."  
  
"Honestly, Ron, they'll be in a completely different room!" she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and started twirling a strand of his red hair through her fingers.  
  
"Yes, but the walls are very thin in that apartment," he told her seriously.  
  
Hermione stopped twirling his hair and looked him in the eye, "You don't mean that Harry can hear..." Her voice trailed as a horrified expression took over her face.  
  
Ron laughed, "Afraid so."  
  
Hermione wrinkled her brow, "Oh, my God."  
  
"But I wouldn't worry, Mione. He's used to it by now. All this time and then all that time at school and all. You did spend quite a few nights in the boys' dorm those last two years, you know."  
  
"But," Hermione's face was blushing scarlet, "we weren't doing that, Ron." She emphasized the word "that."  
  
"No," he admitted, "but we were pretty close. Those curtains don't block anything out."  
  
Hermione looked thoroughly embarrassed by now. "You have got to be kidding me."  
  
Ron laughed as he pulled her closer and kissed her lips quickly. "It's not a big deal."  
  
She seemed to think otherwise. "How the hell am I supposed to face Harry now? Ron, this is a big deal."  
  
"I face Harry every single day, and it's no problem."  
  
"I can't believe this," Hermione whispered, still blushing furiously. "I am never spending the night with you again," she said adamantly.  
  
He just laughed. "Good, that means we can spend more nights here, and you can't protest."  
  
"Who says you'll be spending the night with me?" she asked, obviously forgetting that she was humiliated because her voice now had a very light teasing tone to it.  
  
"Well, I really don't think there will be too much of a protest," he said matter-of-factly. "Especially when I start doing this." At those words, he once again let his lips slip to her neck where he began to nibble teasingly. "Or this," he added as his arm which was wrapped around her stomach suddenly uncoiled itself and began to let its hand slide upwards toward her breast.   
  
Hermione allowed herself to get caught up in the moment briefly before swatting his hand away and standing up. "Contrary to what you may believe, I am capable of controlling my sexual urges." She smiled teasingly at him. "But it doesn't matter anyway because you have to go home and work, and I have to go back to the office and work. So, we'll just have to pick up on this a little later."  
  
Ron groaned and stood up. "You have to go back? But you just got home!"  
  
"I only came home for dinner. I still have a ton of work to do."  
  
Ron smirked as he closed the distance between them, a mischievous gleam in his eye, "Well, I could take care of your hunger, you know?"  
  
She rolled her eyes and ducked just before he got to her. "I'm not hungry in that way, Ron."  
  
He looked extremely put out. "I wish you didn't have to go back so soon."  
  
She smiled despite herself. "Well, it's not like it matters much. You said you have a ton of work to do, too."  
  
"I know," he frowned, "but I really don't want to go back there while Ginny and Harry are... you know."  
  
She rolled her eyes again and laughed a bit. "I'm quite sure they're finished by now, Ron."  
  
But he just shook his head. "Those two can go at it for hours!" He finished with a bit of a shudder.  
  
"Hmm..." Hermione pretended to look thoughtful. "Perhaps I really should look into rendering Harry's services..."  
  
Ron's mouth dropped open in shock.  
  
"I'm only kidding!" Hermione laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "You, Mr. Weasley, are the only one that I want." She grinned devilishly before she brought his head closer to hers for a kiss.  
  
Ron smiled against her lips and pulled away before she had a chance to deepen it. "Okay, well, I'm off!" he said hurriedly, getting his revenge for the way she was teasing him.  
  
Hermione huffed up a bit as she glared playfully at him. "Fine, then. Go listen to your best friend and your little sister having their wicked ways with each other."  
  
Ron honestly looked sick at the subject. "Can we please stop with the discussion of Harry and Ginny's..." he hesitated before finishing quietly, "sex life?"  
  
Hermione just laughed before kissing him quickly on the cheek. "Okay, it's a deal."  
  
"Good. Now, were you serious when you said you wanted to continue this later?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"Yes." She tried her best to look nonchalant. "That is if you want to, of course."  
  
Ron snorted. "Do I ever not want to?"  
  
"Good point!" She kissed him once more. "Now, go home!"  
  
He laughed, kissed her forehead, and disapparated back to his own flat. Hermione just beamed.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Yes, I know. Seemingly no plot, right? Well, just trust me that it DOES have a plot. I just needed a cute little opener to get the story started. PLEASE reply!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
